Neutrum Saga Genesis
by AgentNM
Summary: After the death of Captain Flowers, Blue Command sends a well trained Captain, named Cin Rue, to Blood Gulch. Captain Rue doesn't know much about the war against the Red and Blues but she does know it's her duty to help this Blue team. Apparently they are not doing to well. Though after she arrives, the team isn't very fond of a new Captain. Especially Church.
1. New Arrival

"Blue Command, this is Captain Rue at Blood Gulch," Rue says into her head set, but she is replied by a loud static sound. Of course no signal, she thinks while rolling her grayish blue eyes. Rue sighs and walks down into the Canyon. She looks on both sides on the Canyon to see (as expected) a red base, and a blue base. But they were quiet. Nothing happening. She heaved out a sigh and headed towards the blue base. Her Violet armor hanging tightly onto her body. Rue's armor was pretty different from most. Instead of a bulky, heavy armor it fit her body shape, and defined it. She could move easier, climb stuff easier, sneak attack easier. Everything was easier with this armor. Way better then heavy ones. But her helmet and visor was like the rest, except violet. She walks up the to the blue base easily. No one guarding it. Nothing. Just plain nothing. No defenses, just the base standing their quietly. "Um, hello? Is anyone there? Private Church, Private Tucker?" She calls out the names that Blue Command gave her before she came here. "I'm gonna let you guys in on a little secret, I have a girl at home." Rue hears a voice say. "Oh really? Girlfriend or Wife?" She hears another voice ask. "Just Girlfriend, we were gonna get married but I got shipped and you know..." Rue hears the other voice. She decides to walk towards the voices. Finally three people come into view, an aqua colored guy, a powder blue colored dude, and a dark ocean blue armored guy as they examine a huge tank. The aqua guy says, "You planning on marrying her when you get back?"

"I'm not gonna get married. My dad always said, "'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'" The dark blue guy says.

Rue couldn't hold it back, she snorts out a laugh. The three suddenly turn towards the new comer. "Uh... who are you?" The powder blue armored guy asks. "Oh um sorry, I'm from Blue Command, I heard that you guys needed a Captain, so here I am." She quickly says so they don't pull a gun on her. "Sorry I didn't mean to just burst in, I was just looking for you all." "OH! Can I show her around? I mean its refreshing to see a pretty girl in this crappy Canyon." The aqua dude says happily. " You must be Private Tucker, " Rue says as her eyes narrow under her yellow tainted visor and turns her head to the man with the "cow" girlfriend. "That means you're private Chruch, but I wasn't informed about the other one."

"That's just the rookie, he's Caboose." Tucker replies.

"Well, who are you then, Violet?" Church asks.

"My name is not Violet, I'm Captain Cin Rue," She replies.

"Violet sounds cool." Tucker says. Caboose agrees awefully, "Captain Violet."

"Look, you can't be the Captain, because I run this team." Church tells Rue.

Rue glares at him, " Well PRIVATE Chruch, Blue Command sent ME here to be your guys' Captain. So I suggest you put on your big boy pants and get the fuck over it."

"Oh shit dude, you just got fucking owned by our new Captain." Tucker laughs.

" She is not our Captain." Church growls.

"Well, Blue Command says I am, which means I am your captain." Rue says. "Its great to have someone here to lead us that's not Church! I'm new, but he's already really mean!" Caboose exclaims. "Thanks a lot Caboose, hey why don't you go gaurd our flag? It's very important job we need you to do, you see this general guy is supposed to swing by to check our base and the flag is the first thing he will want to see." Private Church tells Caboose. "Oh... When is this general guy supposed to stop by?" Caboose asks.

"Oh could be a couple days, weeks, hell even a month." Tucker says, playing along. Rue couldn't believe her eyes, or ears. She could just stare and watch this madness. "You want me to a gaurd a flag for a month?" Caboose asks, unsure. "Yeah dude, it's really important, just go gaurd the flag that's far away from us." Church orders him. Caboose hesitantly looks around at the three others and then unsurely goes into the base to gaurd the flag. " um... what was that about you two?"

"That was called getting rid of the new guy cause he's annoying." Church groans.

"Man.. no wonder you guys are losing this war, you guys don't know how to work as a team."

"Oh I know how to work as a team, and by team I mean--" Tucker starts making a sexual joke but Rue raises her machine gun at his head. "One more word Private, and you won't have a head anymore." She threats. Tucker instantly shuts up. She looks at the two and puts her gun down, walking over to the tank. "Well, she's a beauty, you activate her yet?"

"Well we actually don't know how.." Tucker tells her.

"You guys don't know how to operate a tank?" I ask

"Well Violet, do you?" Church asks.

"Fuck no." Violet laughs. "I was only taught the different kinds of vehicles, not how to operate them."

"Who the fuck runs this army?!" Church exclaims. Violet just shrugs and examines the Tank's surface. "Uh sirs?" A voice says, and Church growls, "Rookie if you arent inside in ten seconds, I will fucking shoot you."

"Okay, jeez." The voice says. Violet looks up, " so maybe there's like a manual or something?"

"Looked," Tucker and Church say in unison. She scoffs, "figures,"

Suddenly, Caboose walks out, "I just want to tell you all that the general stopped by and took the flag!"

"Wait, what?!" Violet yelps.

" Yeah!" He says. Violet glares at Tucker and Church. "You guys are fucking idiots."

"Wow! What did we do?" Tucker asks. "You're Captain for like two seconds and you let somebody take our flag. Maybe your the fucking idiot. Shame on you for blaming us."

Rue stares at him, "Tucker, if you don't complete 40 laps around this fucking base, I will torture you."

Tucker chuckles low as if he's about to make a dirty comment. "And not in the fucking good way, now go you piece of shit!" Tucker groans and turns to start running. "I like you Captain Violet." Caboose says happily making Violet smile. "Come on, Church, Caboose, the guy with our flag couldn't have gotten far, let's go see if we can find him, now show me how to get to the roof, because I have no clue how to get around this dump." Caboose says instantly, "I WILL SHOW YOU!" He rushes inside the base. Violet looks over at Chruch. "Good job Captain Violet, you got the retard to like you. Well fucking done."

"Be happy you arent doing laps with Tucker, Church." Violet tells him and hurries to follow Caboose into the base.

" I really fucking hate this stupid ass Canyon." Church mumbles under his breath, before following the two new people inside.


	2. An Exciting Day

"There he is Violet. Running down the side of Canyon? Oh fuck." Church gasps as he looked through the sniper rifle. "His armor is red, that means its their Sargeant."

"That-" breath "must be--" breath "Why he got--" long breath "past our defenses." Tucker says inbetween breaths. "What?! What defenses you dipshits, you guys have no turrets, no one standing gaurd and you tell poor, people fucking lies, I'm not fucking surprised he got in." Violet snaps. She sighs calming down a bit and turns to the three privates who are looking at her. "Look here's the plan, Tucker, Church and I will go stop him, Caboose you stay here and keep an eye on our base, got it?"

Caboose salutes her, "YES MA'AM."

"Perfect, we'll take the teleporter, Tucker would you do the honor?" Violet asks him, gesturing to the glowing green portal.

"Fuck no bitch," he says, still a little out of breath from the running. "Last time something went in the teleporter it came out with black stuff , and it was smoking hot."

"Fine Tucker, just check to see if the settings are right." Violet says to him. Tucker looks closer at the green transporter, and confusingly asks, "What settings?" Violet quickly kicks Tucker into the transporter. He screams before his voice fades while saying, "YOU BITCH!" Violet smirks happily and gets out her gun and looks over at Church. "Did he come out yet?" Violet asks Church. Church looks through the rifle again. "Uh... not yet so... I guess we should just walk." Church replies.

"Agreed private, let's go." Violet says, and hops down. The sand under her crunching beneath her boots. Church lands right beside her. "So Captain, is leaving Caboose alone such a good idea?" Church asks as soon as we start to rush toward the red armored guy who was pretty much running around a rock like a maniac. "What the fuck is this guy doing?" Violet mumbles ignoring the question Church threw at her. She slides to a stop in front of the red, as well as Church. "Hey dudes! What's up?" The guy says. "Uh? What's up? What's up is that you took our fucking flag Dick Nugget!" Violet snaps, raising her gun toward him. "Woah! What the hell?! I-I-I- bought this from the store, I swear!" He says, fearfully.

"Sure you did Sarge!" Church growls. "Wait- what?"

All of a sudden a man in black armor falls on the ground in between the blues and the one red. "HOLY SHIT!" Tucker gasps as he jumps up. "Where am I?"

Tucker looks at the Red soldier. "Its the Sargeant!" He exclaims

"I'm not the Sargeant!" The Red soldier defends himself. "I'm just a private."

"Holy shit. I traveled into the past where the Sargeant is still a private!" Tucker gasps.

Violet glares at Tucker and coughs loud. "Oh. The bitch is here, never fucking mind." Tucker groans unhappily. Violet narrows her eyes under her visor and punches Tucker in the chest. Tucker is thrown backwards into a near by rock. "Oops, sorry, I thought you were a red." Violet growls. In the corner of her eye and visor she sees the red try to sneak away. She puts up her machine gun, and twirls out her pistol. Violet shoots a bullet into the ground near the red's foot. "Oh god! Please don't kill me miss." He cries, terrified. "Jesus Violet, calm down." Church says sternly. "I am calm," Violet reassures. "Now-" in mid-sentence Violet is interrupted by a loud sound of... Mexican polka music? All of a sudden a huge jeep jumps from the other side of the hill towards the soldier. "Mother fucker. Tucker, Church behind the rock now!" The Captain orders. Church looks at her then rushes up a small hill and behind the rock. Tucker groans on the ground, "I- can't- move- Body- hurts to much!" Violet's gray/blue eyes flash, as the red's start shooting at them. She rushes to help Tucker behind the rock which was slanted on the hill which was opposite of the ones the red's appeared from. "SUCK IT BLUES!" A dorky voice calls out over the constant gun shooting.

"V, how are we gonna get out of here?" Tucker asks.

"... We uh... should of brought the tank.." Violet comes to a realization.

"What? How? None of us know how to drive it." Church points out, gripping his gun tightly.

"Beats getting shot at though." Mumbles Tucker.

"Exactly." Violet agrees.

"Look... let's just stay behind here. Sooner or later they're gonna run out of bullets." Church says.

Violet sighs and sits down. She leans back on the rock, feeling the vibrations of the bullets hitting the other side of the rock. "That, my friend, is a M13 LRV. It is not gonna just run out of bullets anytime soon Church." She tells him.

~~~~Blue Base~~~~

"Oh no.." Caboose mumbles, peeping through the sniper rifle. "Captain Violet is in trouble!" He puts down the sniper and looks toward the tank. "Stay? Tank? Stay? Tank? Ah crap." He mumbles and rushes toward the tank.

49 minutes have passed since the red's had the blues trapped behind a rock. Church had started to become restless. "Are they ever gonna run out of bullets?!" Church snarled low. Violet opens one eye and looks over at Church. "I hate to say I told you so... buttttt I told you so." Violet mumbles. "This is gonna be an eternity until they run out, huh?" Tucker asks. "Yep." She simply replies.

All of a sudden the loud noise of the machine gun firing bullets stopped. No more vibrations on the rock. It was silent. "They- They stopped." Church whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Tucker asks.

"I uh... don't know." Church replies in a whisper. Violet rolls her eyes. " Okay, look we need to find out what's up. They didn't run out of bullets, so what are they doing?" Violet says, trying to figure out what's up. Maybe they're gonna attack from another angle, she says in her head. Violet narrows her eyes. "They left their jeep wide open! Church go steal it and we can get out of here." Tucker suggests. "No dick nugget. That's stupid." Violet snaps. Church looks at Violet then at the jeep. "Okay.. I'll try to go get it." Church says. "What?!?" Violet exclaims, wide-eyed. Before Violet can hold Church back he rushes down hill toward the M13 LRV. Violet peeks over the rock to see something astounding. The tank, points at a maroon armored guy. All of a sudden the tank raises its cannon toward the orange armored one who was running away towards the jeep at the same speed as Church. "Oh no... Church get the fuck back here!" Violet yells out. The tank says calmly in a young ladies voice, "Firing main cannon." And just as said, the tank fires off the cannon. The missile flies through the air missing the orange red soldier and hitting the jeep. Various "Sons of bitches," Come from everyone, including Captain Violet herself. Church rushes back as soon as the jeep explodes. Before Violet checks on Church, she sees the reds fleeing. She bends back behind the rock and looks at Church, "I told you not to go dumbass." She snaps. Church breaths heavily and looks up at the Captain not saying a word. "What was that anyways?" Church breaths out. "Dudes! The rookie brought the tank to scare of the reds!" Tucker exclaims. "Caboose?" Violet asks confusingly. "Oh I have to see this." Church tells them and walks farther up the hill, and out from behind the rock to see the tank on the grass. "Hey Rookie! Good job man!" Church yells out. Once again Violet peeks out to see what's going on. The tank raises her cannon toward Church. "New target acquired." The tank says. "That's not a target that's Church!" Caboose exclaims happily. "Yeah! It's me Church!" He yells back, waving one hand to Caboose. "Firing main cannon." The tank says. "Church get back here now!" Violet calls out, but it was to late. The cannon shoots off hitting Church perfectly, forcing him to fly backwards into the hard, rock wall of Blood Gulch. "HOLY SHIT, CHURCH! YOU KILLED CHURCH YOU TEAM KILLING FUCKTARD" exclaims Tucker to Caboose. The Alpha, Violet thinks frantically. No, Church, not Alpha. "Church, are you okay?" Tucker says to the body on the ground. "Tucker... Tucker I just wanted- you to know- I hated you-" Church gasps dramatically. "I hated you the most."

Violet looks over at Tucker and she could almost hear the sound of him rolling his eyes. "Just die already you prick." He snaps. He's fine, he's fine, a voice persuades her in her head. Then poof, he's dead, gone with a "bleah".

"Damnit... okay, Tucker we need to go stop Caboose from shooting anything else besides the reds." Violet tells him. Violet looks back over the rock but the tank was already rolling toward the red base. "Fuck. Come on Tucker we need to catch up to the tank." Violet says. She jumps over the rock and lands on the sandy ground of the Canyon rushing towards the huge tank. "Jesus woman, what even are you?" Tucker mumbles, astounded by her jump.

~~~~~~~~~~Red Base~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys!" Exclaims Donut who was still holding the Blue flag.

Grif bends over breathing heavily. He was tired of running. "Grif, dude, we only ran 300 yards, you are really out of shape." Simmons growls.

"Fuck- you." Grif says inbetween breaths.

"Hey... where's the jeep?" Donut asks curiously.

Out of no where, boom. The jeep was on the roof of the base with a loud noise. "What the fuck?!" All three privates say in unison. "Firing main cannon." The tank says. "Caboose! Can't you fire at something else but the jeep?" Tucker yells out over the noise the tank was making. "No! It's locked on!" Caboose replies.

"Well... unlock it!"

"Last time I did I killed Church!"

"Oh... right. Okay keep doing what your doing."

Violet narrows her eyes at the Red base. Maybe I can sneak in and take them out, Violet thinks. No... that's to overboard for a Captain. Over at the the red base, Donut had already tucked away the Flag somewhere safe, and the three were hiding away from the missiles being fired. "Okayyyy, just me or did anyone else notice the new person on the blue team?" Simmons asks. "Yeah, that purple chick, that must be the new recruit." Grif says with a small shrug. After that being said a loud static is heard in the headset of Simmons and Grif. "Hello boys." Says a southern accented voice. "Sarge!" Simmons exclaims. "Hello Simmons. I hope that things are going well?" Sarge asks. "No sir'. You see the rookie found a way to get the blue flag, and the blues got a new recruit who seems pretty badass, and the Warthog is destroyed by their tank, which is shooting at us at this second -" Sarge quickly interrupts, "Am I talking to the right base?"

Simmons sighs, "Yes sir'."

"Well boys, I have the solution to your little tank problem." Sarge says.

Over with the blues, Violet and Tucker were standing by the Tank's side, watching as it shot at the Red base. "Oh shit... an air strike.." Violet gasps seeing a giant ship fly over the Canyon. Bombs start dropping from the ship, exploding on the ground of the Canyon ground, and the move closer to the tank with each second. "Caboose, get out now!" Violet yells. Caboose frantically looks around. " I- I don't know how!" Caboose yells. "Come on Rookie!" Tucker yells out.

"Oh uh... okay, big tank lady, please open the door.." Caboose says, obviously trying to stay calm. "Okay Mr. Caboose." The tank says. The canopy quickly opens and all three blues run off away from the bombs, once they were at a safe distance the tank was down, yet it went up in flame by its explosion. "SHELIA! NO!" Caboose cries out. Violet tilts her head. "Shelia! No! Shelia! Wait... who's Shelia?" Tucker asks. "She was the lady in the tank!" Caboose whimpers. "Hey! I knew you could pick up chicks in that tank!" Exclaims Private Tucker.

"Blue Command, this is private Tucker, we need help ASAP at Blood Gulch post Alpha one." He says into his headset. "Yo? This is Blue Command, what can I do for ya today Private Tucker?" Says a voice. "Vic. We need help, the red's blew up our tank and captured our flag," Tucker replies. "Wow dude, that really sucks for you. Look I can get the nearest blue troops over there in sixteen days--"

"Sixteen days?! That's almost two weeks!" Exclaims Tucker.

"Orrrr," Vic says starting to suggest something else. "We can hire a Freelancer to your post in about a day."

"Yes, I like the one day one." Caboose says.

" Okay.. I'll send Freelancer Tex to your location, good luck Blues." Vic said on the other end.

"Tex..." Mumbles Violet under her breath. The name echoes in her mind. Everything was perfect.

It was the first day of Captain Cin Rue being the Captain of the Blue team. It was an... exciting day for her, and she was wiped out. Cin Rue was in her room which was the Alphas.. no Church's old room where she would stay until she could set up another room. Violet sits on the hammock like bed in the corner of the grey, square room. "Agent New?" Speaks a soft voice. Violet looks at her shoulder to see a hologram of a blue woman. She was wearing a dress like thing, which looked like it was made from black wires, as well as her knee high boots. "Zeta... hey, you haven't talked for a while." Violet tells her. "Yes.. which I am sorry for but I wanted to say, The Alpha is around, it won't be long till he finds out how to get a new host, and if he chooses you, he'll meet me, which will--"

"Which will make him remember the past. Yeah I know Zeta, but look, we just need to make sure he's safe and secure, I just need to make sure the Director never finds him or... The Meta. Look Tucker called Blue Command today, they're sending Freelancer Tex,"

"Yes... but Agent New isn't that the plan?"

" Yes, but that will lead more... agents to us, I need you to call in Freelancer Hark de Vil and replace her name with Tex's,"

"Miss? Freelancer Devil? But why?"

"Zeta.. I need both here, Devil will cover up the tracks of Tex, so I won't have to blow my cover, look Zeta, she owes me favor, just call her in please, make it seem we called her instead of Tex."

"As you wish... Violet."

"Goodnight Zeta."

"Goodnight, Agent New Mexico."


	3. The Freelancer

Agent New Mexico's eyes narrow. "New! I need help now!" Tex yells out as she was trapped between a concrete pillar and a huge tank. "Hold on Tex! Ill get you out of there." Agent New Mexico calls out. She clicks on her headset. "York, I need you to disable the gravity, now!" New orders. "On it, New." York replied instantly. New quickly enables her gravity boots. The tank that had Texas pinned up, move it's cannon toward her face. "New! Whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" Yells Tex. New's eyes widen but just in time York says through the static, "Okay, Gravity disabled." Suddenly everything around New starts floating. Including the Tank. Tex quickly kicks up the tank into the air as soon as it fires it's cannon, making the ceiling get hit by the missile. "Good job York!" New says happily as she hurries toward Tex. "Why thank you New Mexico." York replies, proudly. "Thanks New." Tex breaths, finally turning on her gravity boots. Zeta appears appearing out of New Mexico's green armor, "Hostiles detected, New Mexico,"

"Hey! Violet!" A voice calls out, then everything felt like time stopped. Tex didn't move and everything stopped floating around randomly by zero gravity. "VIOLET, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Yells another voice. Everything finally appeared in front of me once I opened my eyes. "Fuck me..." Violet frowns and sits up. "Violet, are you dead?" She hears Caboose say on the other side of the bedroom door. "No. I'm not dead, I'll be out in a second." She replies. "Oh good, I did not want to be here alone with Tucker." Caboose says loudly. "Well hurry V, because we have to go do... military.. stuff." Tucker says. Violet chuckles. "Yeah, okay." She says. Violet stands up and stretched in her grey tank and black shorts. Violet hears her team mates walk off. "Zeta, buddy, you there?"

"Yes Agent New. What may I assist you with?"

" I need location on Texas." She says. Zeta says, " Ma'am, I could hack into her Freelancer equipment but Omega is blocking my hack."

"Damnit, okay. Thank you Zeta, log off for now." Violet says softly. "Very well." Zeta replies, disappearing.

As Violet was walking from the base's opening she saw Caboose scrubbing down Tucker's aqua armor making sure all the black stuff is off. Violet doesn't say a word until Caboose is finished with the armor. "Okay, that's the last of it, your armor is clean now." Caboose says, finally done polishing Tucker's armor. "Did you get all the black stuff off?" Tucker asks. "Good morning Privates," Violet speaks up. "Well good morning Captain!" Exclaims Caboose randomly rushing over to hug Violet. Violet coughs, getting the air knocked out of her by his tight hug. He was stronger than he looked. "Oh. Morning Caboose." Violet coughs with a loving laugh. She already loved Caboose. He was so cute! Caboose finally let go. Tucker looks at Violet. Violet was the first to break their eye contact. Something was off about Violet, and Tucker obviously knew so. "So, Tucker, what are we doing--" Suddenly she was interrupted by a series of "oooo"s. A transparent being in white armor appears in front of the three soldiers. "Tuuuuccckkkeeerrrr, ttttuuuuuccccckkkkkeeerrr," It said in a long, drawn out voice. Violet rolled her eyes under her helmet. Is the Alpha seriously doing this? Agent New... Alpha is different from what I remember, Zeta says in Violet's mind. I know Z, don't worry about it though, he is still the same Alpha you know, Violet replies to her companion. "What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?!" Tucker exclaims. Violet bites her lip as she tries to hold in a laugh. No way this is happening right now, Violet thinks. "Tuuuuccckkkeeerrr, ittttssss meeee Chhhuurrcchhh, I caaaammmeee wittthhh a waaarrrrnnniinnnggg."

"Your not Church! Church is Blue not white!" Caboose points out.

"Rookie, shut up man, I'm a freaking ghost! Have you ever seen a blue ghost before?" Church snaps.

Violet rolls her eyes. "Okay, what's your warning Church?"

"Woah, wait V, you're just chill about this?" Tucker asks.

Violet shrugs. "Ugh, okay you idiots messed me up, now I have restart." Church mumbles annoyed. "Tuuuuuucccckkkeeeerrrrr-"

"Is it necessary to do the voice?" Tucker asks.

"Yeeaaah, it's kind of annoying." Adds Caboose.

"Fine, okay here's the deal. I've come back from the dead to give you a warning about Tex. Don't let-"

Caboose chips in, "So what's the warning?"

"Shut up for one second, and I'll tell you." Church snaps.

"Oh, sorry."

"Seriously, man, I mean, I'm coming back from the great beyond here. You think this is easy? It's not. It's not like I just, you know just pop in and out whenever I feel like it, it takes a lot of concentration."

Caboose mumbles out another sorry, but Church continues to ramble, " I mean, it's bad enough that you killed me to begin with, but now I come back and I can't even get a word in edgewise, man." Caboose looks to the ground guiltily. "Hey, that's enough Church." Violet says, sternly, glaring at him. "Ugh, look whatever," Church exhales. "Okay, here's the deal-"

"Is this the warning?"

Violet chuckles at Caboose. Church balls up his fist, he was so obviously frustrated, "Alright, that's it, I swear to God, Caboose, your ass is haunted. When we're done here, I'm gonna haunt you."

"Yeah, you're even starting to bug me." Tucker replies.

"Okay, Tucker. You remember that I told you I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transfered me here to Blood Gulch, right?" Church starts to explain.

"No." Tucker scoffs.

"Sidewinder, isn't that the cold planet?" Caboose asks.

"Yes."

"Oh cool! What was that like?"

"It was cold." Church simply said.

"Wait? That's it? Just cold?" Violet asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what do you want from me, a poem? It's a planet made entirely out of ice. It's really, fuckin', cold." Church growls.

" Would you two just let him talk? Jesus fuckin' Christ." Tucker growls.

"Alright, well, one day when I was there, everything was just like normal. I remember, I was out on patrol with my partner Jimmy. That Jimmy was a real good kid, everybody liked him." Church says, finally continuing on.

"Do you think I was a good kid Church?" Tucker asks sweetly, making V smile slightly.

"Tucker, don't get jealous man, just listen to the story, okay? Like I said, guys were hanging around, waitin' for some action, bitching about the cold... Anyway, Jimmy was in the middle of telling me all about this girlfriend he had back home. And that's when Tex showed up. Private Mickey was the first to go. He was halfway across the base when all of a sudden he just started screaming bloody murder. Poor Jimmy was the last one to go. Tex walked up to him, pulled Jimmy's skull right out of his head and beat him to death with it-"

"That neve-" Violet starts but stops herself. She was almost about to say 'That never happened.' Which she was right it did never happened. Just a story the Alpha made up in his head. "I mean... how is that even possible?" She says, saving herself.

"Yeah, how do you beat someone to death with their own skull? That doesn't seem physically possible." Says the aqua soldier.

"That's exactly what Jimmy kept screaming." Church explains. "Bottom line is: these freelancers, they're bad news, and Tex is one of the worst." Violet balls up her fist, trying not to snap. She says with subconscious hostility, " if he killed them all, then why isn't he the best?"

"No... I think the real question is why didn't he kill you Church, if he's such a badass." Caboose asks.

"To tell you I don't know why I'm not dead. Could've killed me at any point. But maybe it's because Tex and I have run in to each other once before."

New Mexico, does he know?, Zeta whispers in my head. No, I don't think he remembers he's the Alpha, Violet replies. "Where?" Tucker asks. Violet frowns and shifts in her place. They have been talking for a while so no movement have been really taking place. "You uh, you remember that girl I told you about back home? Well, let's just say that Tex is the real reason why we never got married. Guys, I'm fading fast and I don't know when I'll be back. Just listen to my warning: don't let Tex get involved here."

"Okay." Tucker simply replies.

"I mean it Tucker. No fighting, no scouting, nothing. You'll regret it--" In his last words he started fading out. "So, Tex and Church were after the same girl." Tucker concludes. Not quite private, Violet thinks. "I told you his girlfriend is a slut." Violet rolls here eyes, then suddenly she has a strong feeling of being watched. Violet twirls out her knife and whips around throwing it to where she felt the eyes coming from. Violet sees a black suited person catch the knife with ease. Violet grins large, "Tex."


	4. To Many New People

"... you." Tex says, her voice changer on, she stares at Violet. "Wait.. you?" Tucker asks, suspiciously. "You--you're blue base right?" Tex saves herself. "Correct." Violet says, a smile still on her face though her voice stayed professional. "Who is your Captain?" Tex asks. "That would be me." Violet says. "Okay... we need to speak about plans." Tex replies, matter-of-fact. Violet nods, "Boys, I need you two to go on a patrol, and Tucker don't be mean to Caboose." Tucker stares at the two, and groans. "Come on Caboose. Let's go." He mumbles and walks off. Caboose rushes after him.

"New... what the fuck are you doing here." Tex growls, turning off her voice changer. " I'm just here to keep an eye on Alpha." Violet replies to her, with a tiny shrug, she started to feel a lecture coming on. Tex walks over to her and pulls her into a hug. Sure she was angry, she thought New would finally start a normal life... but she went back to square one with this Freelancer bullshit. "It's good to see you New..." Tex sighs. the last time they saw each other their ship crashed... and Maine went crazy and became Meta and killed Carolina... Violet missed her friends. Just like Tex missed hers. They split off after the incident. Tex became the Freelancer. Violet stayed on the mission without Tex knowing where or what she was doing. Tex let's go of Violet. "You... aren't mad Tex?" She asks.

"No... I'm just glad to see you New... So.. where is he? The Alpha.. Um Church?" Tex asks. "He was shot by the tank and thinks he's a ghost. Actually he showed up a second ago, Zeta believes he's trying to look for a host..."

Tex let's out a 'hmph.' "Look um... Tex. These guys think I'm a Captain, as well as the blue Command. Here I'm Captain Rue... or Violet as they like to call me."

"Huh, you're using your real name? A bit risky, don't you think?"

Violet shakes her head. "No."

Texas shrugs at her. "Oh Um by the way, New, Violet is a good color on you. Kinda miss the green armor though." Tex says.

"Yeah, me too. That's one reason why Devil is on her way. I told Zeta to tell her to bring my armor."

"Woah, there, I'm sorry. Hark De vil? Why?"

"I'm sorry Tex, I just need her to cover up your tracks... and mine. We don't need more freelancer's here."

"Yeah... okay, okay. I'll trust you. Anyways what's the problem here anyways?"

"Our flag was stolen, Church blew up, as well as our tank." Violet explains briefly. She rubs the back of her neck nervously as Tex starts laughing. "New. You are losing your Freelancer touch, why didn't you get the flag yourself, you were the third best Freelancer." Tex laughs. Violet's nose scrunches up as it does when she gets pissed and her cheek burned red. "I couldn't blow my cover Tex! I'm still good!" Violet whimpers like a child. "Yeah, sure kiddo, anyways let's get going on this flag business." Tex says. Violet unscrunches her nose, and radios Tucker, "Hey Tucker, I need you and Caboose back to base please."

"Yeah... yeah. We're on our way." Tucker mumbles. "OH MY GOD IS THAT VIOLET-"

"Damnit Caboose be quiet!!" Tucker snarls before hanging up. Violet giggles lightly.

"That's basically it sir, they have five guys over there and a big jeep." Tucker explains.

"And your flag." Tex mumbles her voice deep again, reloading her gun. She then keeps shooting.

"Right, that too."

Tex throws a grenade. When it lands it makes a huge explosion causing Tucker to flinch. Violet rushes up to the roof. "What was that?!" Violet sees Caboose up against a pillar like thing. He was shaking uncontrollably with bullet holes in the pillar behind him. "I'm scared." He whimpers. "Excuse me Texas, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" snaps New, this wasn't fake, New Mexico felt like she was responsible for these soldiers, so to protect them she will need to keep Tex from killing them. "Target Practice." Tex shrugs. "You do not use MY soldiers for Target practice, you got it?!" Violet snarls. Tex and Tucker just stared at Violet both were surprised at her stern attitude, Caboose just stayed where he was in shock. "Do. You. Got. It?!" V growls. "Yes, Captain." Tex simply says, little does anyone know, under her mask she was beaming with pride. Caboose rushes up to Violet's side. Tucker decides to take Tex's attention off of his Captain. " So, you've got the Special Forces black armor, I see. Were you in the Special Forces at some point?" Tucker asks. Tex ignored him and cocks her gun. " Yeah, I used to have black armor too. It was black because I got this stuff all over it from th-" Tex jumps off the roof of the base, landing on her feet. "Oh, okay, you gotta go? I'll see you later." Tucker says, almost hopelessly. Caboose leans over toward Tucker and whispers, " I don't think he likes you."

"Thanks." Tucker mumbles.

"Don't take it personally Tucker, he's just a hard case." Violet says.

Tucker shrugs, he didn't care at all. "Where are you going?" He calls out to Tex.

"Red base. Kill everybody. Get the flag back." Tex replies. Violet looks down at her. "I don't think that's bright." She tells her old friend. "Do you have a better idea Captain?" Tex snaps. Violet raise an eyebrow. " Actually, I do." Another 'hmph' escaped Tex's lips as she walks away. "Uh... Okay! We'll just stay here and guard the trans... porter..." Caboose says, unsure. Tucker and Violet exchange glances when a random sweet, yet stern voice says, "Well.. Well... Why is the great Cin Rue letting a Freelancer out of her sight, seems like someone is losing their touch." Violet turns to see a woman in unique armor, it was white with tan and red outlines, the armor fit her curves perfectly, on her hands were medal like claws, and her visor was a well... "Devil" red. V heaves out a sigh making her yellow visor fog a bit, but it quickly disappears. "WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?" Caboose shouts, while still looking to where Tex ran. Tucker had turned as well. "Who the fuck are you?" Snaps Tucker as he raises his gun. Caboose finally turns, "Oh! Silly me, HI! I'm Micheal J. Caboose!"

"The names Hark De vil." She says smoothly. "Or Devil for short, nice to meet you boys."

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY NEW PEOPLE IN THIS GOD DAMN CANYON." Tucker groans. Devil raises an eyebrow. "I only came because your captain told me too."

"What?! Why?" Tucker asks, turning to me. "Tucker, I needed someone to keep an eye on Texas." Violet lies. "I just had to make sure she doesn't kill you or Caboose... or me." That part was closer to the truth. Tucker stares at her, "I don't believe you." Violet sighs, "You don't have to Tucker..."

"Guess I'm hanging with you all until this blows over." Devil chuckles. "We don't need new people." Tucker growls. "Well to bad Honey, because you have someone new." Devil snickers. Suddenly there's a huge, loud explosion over at red base. Everyone turns back toward that direction. "Damnit." Violet mumbles. "Hello, Texas." Devil grins, almost evilly under her helmet.


	5. A Weird Side

The four stare into the distance, hearing the screams of red base. "Yeah, Um... Violet, I believe you now." Tucker says, his eyes widened. "Man... he is really kicking their asses." Caboose says. Violet glances at Caboose. She thought it was weird when he cussed. He's so cute and innocent. He was like a puppy. But that's not important. Caboose brings up a sniper rifle and stares over at the Red base. "How come I never get the fucking sniper rifle?" Tucker sighs. Violet cackles, "Maybe one day Tucker." Tucker looks at her, was she really not being stuck up right now? Surprising. Tucker shrugged it off. Caboose lowers the rifle, "I'm really glad Tex is on our team and not theirs."

"Sure makes things a lot easier on us." Tucker says staring out at red base.

"Hey, just cause he's getting paid doesn't mean he won't snap your guys' necks." Devil mumbles. She gets out her gun and cocks it. " Tex is a good soldier, s- he will try to stay as honorable as he can." Violet corrects Devil. "But... yes, there is a possibility he might hurt us as well." Tucker shakes his head and looks to Caboose. " Did Tex get in the base?" He asks him. Caboose zooms the sniper toward red base to see Tex enter Red Base. Caboose nods, "yeah."

Devil walks over to the open area of the roof and looks down to were the flag is supposed to be. Suddenly the flag slowly appears. There was the deep voice, " Blue team, flag returned." Everyone looks around. "What the fu-" Devil backs away from the opening. "What the.. who said that?" Tucker asks aloud. Once again, Church reappears with his transparent self. Violet sighs when he clears his throat and says, "Sorry, that was me. I uh, I guess I had something stuck in my throat. Your flag is back, by the way." Devil growls, "No kidding asshole." Church glances at the new girl, "Who the fuck are you?" Devil just stares at him for awhile, rolling her eyes under her helmet. "This is my friend... Freelancer Devil." Violet says. "Devil? Why aren't you freaked out??" Asks Tucker. "I've seen worse." Devil shrugs.

Caboose finally clicks about what's happening, "Hey... it's Church."

Chruch sighs, "Yeah, it's me. Hey Caboose."

"Hey Church! What're you up to?"

Church let's out a small sarcastic chuckle making Violet raises her eyebrows, irritated. "Caboose, ah-huh-huh, I'm not really here to make small-talk, okay? How'd you guys manage to get your flag back?"

Violet smirks, "What do you think, Church?"

"Tex... you guys used fucking Tex."

"And bingo, was his name-o." Devil giggles... well... devilishly.

"Oh great. This is so typical! What was the one thing I told you guys the last time I appeared?" Church growls.

"That Sidewinder is cold!?"

A smile slides on V's face. "Ah, yes, I do remember you telling us that Church."

Church shoots a glare at Violet. "Look, bitch, you don't know Tex like I do." Sub-consciously Violet replies with, "You'd be fucking surprised Leonard."

"What?..." Both Church and Tucker exclaim in unison. "OH MY, LOOK AT THE TIME! We should check on Tex!" Devil says, throwing her gun on the ground and snatching the Sniper rifle out of Caboose's hand, then looks at the Red base. Violet mumbles something under her breath, "Report to me Devil once you figure out what's going on.." Violet rushes down into the base. Ma'am... please be reasonable, Zeta says softly in her head. Violet growls and punches the concrete wall that made up the base, her fist was at least an inch into the now crumbled wall. "You... seem tense V." Tucker's voice says softly... almost sweetly. Violet turns to him, after taking her fist out of (A/N: Bow-chicka-bow-wow) the wall. "I... I'm sorry." Violet sighs, biting her bottom lip. "I didn't mean to..."

"Violet... are you okay?" Tucker asks. Slowly walking over to the Ex-Freelancer, well more cautiously, than slow. "I... I don't know, I-" Violet starts to Ramble nervously. "Look, Cin... I-I want to ask you something, and I want you to be honest... Who are you?" Tucker asks. "Im- I'm Cin Rue." Violet says. "Tucker... I told you who I was."

"No." Tucker says firmly. Tucker sounded different. He wasn't being his jerky, perverted self. He was being straight to the point. He wasn't joking. Not this time. "Who are you? Who is the person that has the leg strength to jump off a cliff and land perfectly, who is more intimidating than a fucking real Captain, who knows Tex and Devil."

"I-" Violet breaths in. Violet stares at him. "Tucker... if I say, then I'm afraid that I'll fuck up everything, and put you all in danger, I don't think I can do that." She whispers low, looking at the ground. Tucker stares at her. "Well... you uh... you don't have to tell me V. But- you're um... you're a great Captain, and if you ever need to talk to someone..." Tucker looks up at the ceiling with a pause as if to gesture to Violet's first friend. " Well- talk to someone with a broader vocabulary, just know you have a friend." This was weird. Sure, it was Violet's second day but it felt like she knew Tucker and Caboose for a long time. Cheesy, but she felt like they should be friends. That they were meant to be friends. Jeez, when did the third best Freelancer become the most soft person in the world. "Thank you Private Tucker... besides what's your first name, if you don't mind me asking?"

Tucker looks at her. He was surprised, no one really cared enough to ask for his first name. "Um.. Lavernius, Lavernius Tucker." He replies. Violet grins slightly. "Nice to meet you Lavernius." She giggles. "Okay! Enough sentimental shit, we should go see what the three assholes are doing." Lavernius says, hurrying up towards the roof.(This is usually how Zeta's and Violet's convo's will go. It's inside Violet's head. Just a btw) _They like you New... they actually like you_ , Zeta says.

 **Hey! What's that's supposed to mean Z?**

 _They just seemed to hate you at first, but now I feel weird now that you have another friend. Is it not weird having friends again Agent New Mexico?_

 **Yes... I guess it's a bit weird.**

 _Enjoy yourself New, maybe this is our new start._

 **Yeah. Maybe.**


	6. Helping the Enemy

" Yep, he's definitely captured... Or dead... Captured or dead..." Caboose inhales sharply. "Or captured AND dead."

"Oh. That's just perfect!" Chruch snarls.

A frown appears on Violet's lips. "Psh, and she says I'm losing my Freelancer touch." Violet mumbles super low so no one hears. Devil stands up straight, as Tucker says to Church, "What? What is your problem? Why do you even care if he's captured, I thought you hated that guy anyway, for stealing your girlfriend?" Church looks over at his... friend? He let's out a sigh.

Violet speaks softly, "Well... he never said he hated him... he just said he is the reason why him and his girl aren't married."

"Yeah. I don't hate Tex. Not a lot anyways." Church let's out a small chuckle. "She is just--"

Devil smirks, "So he's a she?"

Violet looks to Devil. She knew Tex was a girl but obviously she wants to just play the game. Violet sighs, "Yes, she's a he." Church looks to Violet, and Violet felt his glare upon her. She shrunk down a bit but did not look back at the private. Church quickly explains his situation with Tex to his crew mates. Tucker glances at me, then to Church. "Let me get this straight... you're telling me that the guy that showed up here, scared the living shit out of us, shot at Caboose and beat the hell out of the reds wasn't a guy at all? That he was a chick? And on top of that, she was your ex-girlfriend?" Tucker asks, trying to figure out this weird... situation. Violet nods, "I mean it sort of makes sense."

Caboose pouts under his visor and looks down, "I should have known... She didn't like me... Girls, never like me."

Tucker quickly takes an opportunity to insult Caboose, " Caboose, I don't think anybody likes you."

"Hey!" Violet explains. "I like him." Caboose suddenly beams with pride. Violet knew it as soon as he let out a small, excited, adorable squeal. Violet grins slightly at his excitement. Devil groans at the sweetness. "Okay that's it, are we gonna get Texas out of there or what the fuck is the plan? We can't just sit around and talk." Tucker shrugs, "That's what we usually do." This makes Violet chuckle and Devil glance at Violet with a confused look. Tucker begins to ramble back onto the Tex subject, "I don't think I've seen a girl that mean before. Are you sure she's a chick? And not a guy? Or like, part guy part shark?"

"Wait, oh, wait oh wait. If she's a girl, then why is she named Tex?" Caboose speaks up. "Ummm, Because she's from Texas?" Both Church and Violet say in unison. They then look at each other, and glance away quickly. Caboose stares at Church, not knowing how to respond. "Trust me. It makes sense." Church says. Violet raises an eyebrow. "And you can't blame her for being so aggressive. It's not entirely her fault to begin with." AND HERE WE GO. Talking about the Omega A.I. Zeta suddenly got super fidgety. She knew how dangerous Omega was, she remembered how aggressive he can be. How many times Tex had has to push away many urges. "Right. You should blame God. First he makes hangovers, and now, half women, half sharks that won't even sleep with me. Thanks for nothing, God!" Tucker exclaims, throwing his hands in the air and them flopping down to his sides with a plop. "Will you shut up with that?" Church mumbles then starts explaining the A.I. "She got recruited in to some kind of weird experimental program back during basic where, they infused her armor with this really aggressive A.I. I'm not really sure how it all works, but all I know is it made her meaner and tougher than hell." Violet thinks in her head, You have no idea. "A.I..." Caboose repeats as if he knows what Church is talking about. "What's the A stand for?" He finally asks confused. "Artifical." Violet tells him.

"...What's the I-"

"Intelligence." Church says, irritated by Caboose's... slowness.

"Ooohhhhhhhhh.." Caboose awefully mumbles. Violet's shoulder slump, relaxed, thinking Caboose finally understood until he says-- "what was the A again?"

Devil growls, "let's move on, dumbass."

" So, the military put this program in her head, and that program made her a killer. But underneath it all she's really just a sweet, down-home girl?" Tucker asks. Violet threw her head back laughing, Tucker looks at his leader, confused. Church chuckles in agreement with the laughter of Violet. "Oh hell no. She's always been a rotten bitch, it's just now she's a rotten bitch with cybernetic enhancements." Church explains, making Violet laugh harder. Devil rolls her eyes and crosses her arm across her chest and puffs out a breath. " Wow. Sounds like you really won the lottery with that one. Good catch there buddy, she's a keeper." Devil sneers. Violet let's out a sigh after stopping her fit of laughter. "So how're you doing, Caboose? Are you following any of this whatsoever?" Church asks slowly to Caboose. Caboose looks to him, "I think so... That guy Tex is really a robot, and you're his boyfriend. So that makes you... a gay robot!" Caboose says, happily. You thought Violet was done with laughing? NOPE, think again. She burst out again with laughter Devil growls low, "God, how dumb can you be."

"Yeah... that's right... I'm a gay robot." Church sighs, while Violet still dies of laughter.

Church claps his hands getting everyone's attention, even getting Violet to stop laughing. "Well don't worry, because I have a great plan for how we're gonna rescue Tex." Violet says, "And that would be???"

"I just need you guys to run a distraction, while I spring Tex." Church says briefly. Violet puffs out a scoff. This suddenly wasn't funny. "Distraction? Heh. That sounds a lot like 'decoy.'" Caboose says.

Violet says, "That's exactly what it is, and I don't think that I'm going to force my men to go out there as a distraction. I'm not putting them in danger..." Violet sighs, "Let Devil and I get in there and distract them while you get Tex." Church nods, "That'll work." Tucker says, "But-"

"Right. Caboose and Tucker will stay here and gaurd the base. Simple enough." Devil nods.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Violet twirls out her pistol and cocks it. Devil smirks. "You ready to do it now, Church?"

Church nods. "Mmkay," Violet says, and then goes into "mom" mode. She looks at Tucker and Caboose, "Okay you two, you becareful, if you see any Red's near the base, shoot them, we'll be back soon." Tucker rolls his eyes, "yeah. Yeah. See ya, mom."

Violet chuckles and looks to Devil. "We'll go through the portal, it'll cover up our armor with black stuff so we look like special ops, that should catch the red's off gaurd, right?" Devil suggests. "That's perfect."

" Owwie! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT TELEPORTER?!" Violet gasps, on the other side. "Heh. You act like I know." Devil says, popping from the teleporter. Church comes onto the radio broadcasting on all of the blue's radios. " Hey guys, come in, are you there? This is Church, it's working. The orange one is coming out of the base. I repeat, the orange one is coming out of the base."

Violet rushes down toward Red base, Devil at her heels. "Copy that, Private Church." Violet replies. She goes behind a rock, gripping her pistol tightly. Devil slides to a stop beside her. "Okay, you remember that time, when we were fucking up those dudes who were fucking with that huge company?" Violet asks Devil. "Um... gotta be more specific, my love." Devil says, thinking of everytime they have fucked up people's faces. "The- um... OH! Our move, synchronized lightning?" Violet exclaims finally remembering the name they called it. Devil cackles. "Fuck Yeah, I remember."

Violet smirks, "Well, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Fuck to the yeah."

Devil holds up her machine gun. With the nod of Devil's head, Violet instantly knew what to do. She power jumps over the huge rock running toward the Red base, adrenaline pumping through her veins. This of course makes the orange armored red look toward them. From afar she can hear him say in a panic, "Sarge! We gotta a black armored dude, they're coming up pretty fast!" Devil hurries right behind Violet. Violet slides onto her knees, right beside the cement base wall. Devil takes a boost from the Purple armored Captain by jumping from her back, up toward the roof faster than lightning. Like the fucking badass she is, Devil somersaults onto the roof, and lands on her knees. She looks up dramatically at the orange soldier. "Hello there." She smiles, pointing her gun at him. Grif sticks his hands up fast. Devil turns on her radio, "Church, now would be a good time, I got the Orange one under my control, but you have to deal with the rest."

"You got it Satan." He replies.

Violet hears an "Ow, geez, The back of my head!" From a dorky voice inside of the base. A red armored guy, and Tex rush out. "We got her Devil!" Devil let's out a 'Wahoo' in celebration. Devil grins at the Red soldier and stands up straight. "Sorry about aiming my gun at your face, don't take it personally orange dude." Devil rushes off the roof, beside Violet. The two walk over to Tex and the Red guy . "Alright, I'll make one more distraction, then you three run up to the teleporter, and escape. Ready? One... Two... Three!" Church says, his voice sounding weird like it's in a Cowboyish, Southern accent. Suddenly a shot rang through the Canyon, the red soldier Church was in falls to the ground. "What the? Where did my body go?" Ghost Church says, as he appears. Church looks across the Canyon to see a blue figure dropping a sniper. "Oh, you've gotta be KIDDING me!" Church growls. On the radio, Caboose can be heard saying, "Tucker did it."

Violet hears the red's start to come out of their base. "Tex, Devil get back to base, I'll distract them. Church can't do much with out a body." Tex glances at Violet, "New-"

"Come on Tex, Violet can handle herself." Devil says. Violet gives Tex an assuring nod before both Devil and Tex run off toward the teleporter. Violet turns to see Church gone, and replaced are two Red soldiers aiming their gun at her. The maroon one looks down at Sarge and gasps hurrying to the Red's side, "Sarge!!" Violet stares at the two. The orange one starts to aim at Tex and Devil who have not reached the Teleporter quite yet. "WAIT!" Violet yelps, stepping in front of the gun. "Look, let them leave and I'll help your guy, okay?" The maroon guy looks at up at me, "... fine, but not only do you have to help Sarge, but you have to help our friend Donut." Violet gave them a sharp nod. "Very well." Violet says, softly.


	7. The Red Team

Violet takes off the red guy's helmet, to reveal an older guy, with grey hair in a military haircut. Violet says, "The bullet went straight through luckily and he's still breathing for now..." Violet points out, blood from his head pours crimson onto the Sandy surface of Blood Gulch. "Umm, Maroon dude, I need bandages." Violet says, looking up at the Maroon armored guy. "U-uh yes ma'am." He says, hurrying off to go get bandages. "What's your deal anyways?" The orange guy asks, as soon as the Maroon dude left. "I'm the Blue team captain. Captain..." She pauses, with a sigh and instead of saying her real name, she says, "Captain Violet, now private do me a favor and lift up... this guys' head for me." The orange dude shrugs and bends down and holds the elder guys head up. "Thanks." Violet simply says. The orange guy coughs lightly as the Maroon guy rushes outside with the bandages in one hand. He hands them to Violet, who wraps his head wound with bandages. The elder guy's breath started to become shaky, and rapid. "Shit. This isn't working." Violet frowns. "TRY CPR." The Maroon guy blurts out. "I-i.. fuck." Violet frowns looking down on the red guy. "Okay fine. Put his head down."

"Holy shit. You aren't actually going to do this.. right?" The orange dude says, about to burst into laughter. "I- always keep my deals." Mumbles Violet. Violet takes off her helmet, throwing it to the side. She gulps as she bends down and squeezes his nose shut. Violet blow air into his mouth. "Oh God!" She could hear the orange guy exclaim, making barf noises. "Come on Sarge, please wake up." The Maroon dude pleads. Violet separates and presses is chest down three times. Then she was back down, holding his nose, breathing into his mouth. Then once again three pushes. "Come on soldier! Don't die on me." The orange dude says, a hint of amusement in his voice. The red guy's eyes, slowly open, and he let's out a painful cough. "What... what happened here?" He clears his throat, sitting up. He snatches his red helmet and slides it on. He glances at Violet. "Who the hell are you?"

"Um... I'm the one who saved your life? I guess?"

"This is Captain Violet of the Blue team sir'." The orange guy says, a smirk implanted on his face. "WHAT?! WHAT IS A DIRTY BLUE DOING AT RED BASE?" Violet narrows her eyes, she shoots a glare at orangey. "You suck," She mouths to him. Violet turns back to Sarge. "Look, I saved your life, and frankly, I didn't have to put my my lips on you and save you." She growls, pointing at him as if she was scolding him. "Look, I promised to help your other man down, sorry princess, I don't have time to argue" Violet growls, she picks up her helmet. The orange guy cackles loudly at this Captain talking back to Sarge. It was absolutely perfect. "Okay, Orangey, take me to my next patient, and hey princess, be careful with your head, you should rest." She says, standing up straight. Orangey looked at Sarge, who was dumbfounded. "Come on Violet," He chuckles, and walks into the base. Violet hurries after him. "That was great, by the way. Sarge needed someone to yell at him,"

"Seems like, he has to have a stick up his ass to be that ungrateful." Violet puffs out a breath.

"Yeah... Um. The names Dexter Grif by the way." Orangey says.

Violet seems to have a small grin on her face. "Nice to meet you... properly, and without us trying to kill each other." Grif chuckles, and turns the corner to a blank room, where a guy was laying on a Hammock, he was sleeping steadily... "That's our Rookie, Donut, that uh crazy bitch stuck a grenade to head," Violet winces, trying not to snap at his snide comment about her good friend. "Yeah... Thanks Private Grif, I'll take a look at him, you make sure your Sarge takes it easy, just don't let him sleep." Violet orders. "Heh. Yeah, I'm not gonna do that, but I'm sure Simmons will be on that." Grif mumbles walking out. So Simmons was the Maroon guy. Huh. Once Violet knew Grif was away, she says, "Zeta, I need vitals." Zeta appears and a blue light shines over the rookie. "Scan complete, his vitals are normal Agent, his helmet protected him quite impressively, he does not need care, though his head has taken a bit damage, but nothing the human body can't handle." Violet smirks and walks over to Donut, she sets her helmet on a small desk that takes place in his room. She looks at his armor. "So this is the asshole who stole our flag, huh?"

"Yes.."

"Holy shit, I have an idea Zeta, okay, okay, is there any spray paint around here? Anywhere?" Violet asks, excitedly.

"Yes... there is a can around this room, I believe.." Zeta replies after doing a scan over the base. Violet snickers and looks all over the room, under the Hammock, beside the Hammock. Until finally she searches a black duffle bag, full of clothes, a Pink spray paint can, and a small journal like book. "Oh. My. God. Is this a diary?!" Violet cackles. She takes it out and flips the page to the days date.

 _Dear Diary,_ _Today I am getting drafted to somewhere in a place called Blood Gulch for the Red Team. I am so excited to meet the new men. I am bringing some clothes, you, and of course my lightish-red spray, maybe this time my team will let me spray paint my room lightish-red, trust me. Bases need more style! Well, I must bid thee farewell._ _Love,_ _Franklin Donut_

Violet looks at the spray can, and examines it. She looks to Zeta, "I was hoping blue, but pink works."

"This is a very crude joke New Mexico..."

"Heh." Violet shrugs. "Washington would've been proud of me." She shakes the can, it making a loud rattling noise. " Violet... this seems unwise." Zeta mumbles. Violet rolls her eyes, and shoves Donut's diary back in its rightful place. She stands up looks over the red soldier. Violet covers his Visor, and starts spraying his red helmet. The pink showed up perfectly on the metallic red. It hid every spot of the red on his helmet. She sprayed every piece of armor on his body, had to turn him around and around to get everywhere, until pink replaced the red. "Haha! Suck it red." She mumbles, flipping the spray can in the air. Violet over threw it and she tries to catch it but it ends up making a clang on the ground. Donut shot up from his slumber forcing Violet to wince, Zeta quickly disappears. Donut looks over at her and lets out a girl like shrill. "DUDE! CHILL!" Violet yelled over his scream. "Y-you're that crazy blue girl!" He yelps, pushing himself onto the wall behind him in fear. "L-look kiddo... I'm here to help, you got pretty hurt by my friend, and um, heh, I helped with your Armor color problem..." Violet let's a nervous chuckle. Donut looks down at his once red armor that was now a nice shade of pink." Huh. It's kinda stylish!" He exclaims, happily. "W-wait... r-really?" Violet asks, confused. "Yes! And you did it so perfectly, not even one drop of lightish-red on my visor or the black fabric. How?" He asks.

Violet thinks back to her pranks with Washington and York, she grins slightly to herself, "Heh. I've had a lot of experience." Donut stands up and twirls around like a happy bride in her perfect dress. "So cool!" He laughs. "Sure thing?" Violet says, still kinda confused at the fact he isn't pissed. "You might've almost killed me, but! I think we're gonna be great friends!!!" Donut exclaims. "Yay.." Violet mumbles, sarcastically.

" You left Violet?!" Tucker exclaims angrily. "She wanted us to Tucker! If she didn't stay, then we wouldn't have got out!" Devil snarls. Tucker throws his hand in the air, then points at Texas. "Look, this bitch is not worth Violet being in hell over there!" Tucker retorts. Tex growls and slams Tucker into the cement wall behind him, her forearm against his throat. "You think I wanted to leave her behind, no, she made us. Okay?! So stop being a bitch about it!" Texas growls. "Fine! Jesus! Just let go!" Tucker yelps. Tex does, and backs up. "So... what do we do about Miss Violet?" Caboose asks, a hint of sadness in his voice. "We..." Tex let's out a sigh. "We'll wait for her."


	8. My Enemy, My Friend

Violet and Donut head up to the roof of Red base. "Dude, this is sweet! I finally have my own colored armor!!" Exclaims Donut. Simmons and Grif stop talking. They turn to him. Grif tilts his head, " Uh... hey Donut?" Donut walks up toward the two red soldiers. Violet walks beside him, a smug smile underneath her mask. Grif looked as if he was gonna burst with laughter. "What?" Donut asks innocently. Simmons scratches the back of his neck, "Um... whats with your armor?"

"Violet took care of my color problem, isn't it amazing! Why? Whats wrong with it?"

"How do I put this... Your armor is, um... It's a little, um... Grif, uh, you wanna help me out here?"

Grif yelps as he looks Donut up and down, "It's pink. Your armor is fricking pink!" Violet wanted to snort out a laugh but she bit her lip to refrain from dying of laughter.Simmons nods, "Yeah, that's it. Pink." Donut looks over to Violet as sign of his disbelief, "Pink?" Violet gave him a shrug in response, trying to hide her amusement. Donut looks back at the two reds. "My armor's not pink." The pin-- lightish-red soldier declares. Grif sighs, "pink."

Simmons looks Donut over up and down once more, "Yeah, definitely pink."

Donut crosses his arms, irritated, "You guys are colorblind? Why would Violet color my armor pink?"

Grif snorts out proudly while looking at Violet, " Hey, donask, dontell"

Violet stares at Grif for a second until she realized what he had just said. She begins to giggle in a light-hearted tone. She really did like that Grif. Simmons looks to Grif and then to Violet. He shakes his head with a small short chuckle, "heh, that's not funny." Violet laughs a little more before saying, "It kinda is." Simmons stares at Violet, "Don't encourage him."

Donut quickly comes to his own defense, "Look at it, it's not pink. It's like uh... a lightish red."

"Guess what:" Grif says with a mocking tone. " they already have a color for lightish red. You know what it's called? Pink."

Donut mumbles, "I hate you guys." Violet chuckles low and give Donut a small nudge with her elbow as if to assure him he looks fine.

Suddenly the Sargeant hurries up to the roof followed by a man in brown armor, " Well hello, dirtbags. ...and a fine hello to you, madam." Violet follows Sarge's eyes before understanding he was addressing Donut. Donut kicks the ground with his head hung low. "It's light red.."

" Don't get your panties in a wad there, Barbie." Sarge says. Violet rolls her eyes, " So princess, your poor wittle head feeling better?"

Sarge throws a glare at Violet making her smile, "You know bluetard, I don't know if I respect you or completely hate you." Violet rolls her eyes and throws a middle finger at him. "Annddddd I completely hate you." Sarge growls. He looks toward Simmons, "Hey, Simmons, did you pick up that package from command?" Simmons nods, " Yes sir." He slides over a box to Sarge's feet. Sarge nods in approval, " Excellent, this speech unit should work on Lopez." Grif tilts his head, "Speech unit?"

" Affirmative. Command was fresh out of speech modules when I first started building Lopez, but once I get this baby installed, I'll finally have someone intelligent to talk to." Sarge says, he slowly looks to the maroon soldier "...No offense, Simmons."

Simmons nods, " Oh, don't worry, I know who you meant sir."

Grif looks at Lopez, "Wait.. Lopez is a robot?"

Violet tilts her head, "Hey... sorry to interrupt but... I think I should go."

Sarge spins toward her, "I don't think so missy, you're the captain of the blues! You're our prisoner now."

The freelancer's shoulders slump. "Really?" She says, her voice laced with disappointment. "Yes really! You think you can just leave?!" Sarge shouts. "I mean.. yeah. I could." Violet states. Sarge glares at her, "Grif you're in charge of the blue."

"Aw.. what? Why me?" He mumbles.

"Because I told you so!" Sarge snarls. Grif groans. Sarge begins to work on Lopez trying to install the speech unit. Donut rubs the back of his neck, " So, what happened to me anyway? I recall something about a spider on my head?"

"Right. That was a grenade." Grif replies.

" And the last thing I remember, is a loud bang, and then Simmons fainting..."

Violet bursts out laugh, "You fainted?"

Simmons shakes his head rapidly, he begins to stumble over his words in embarrassment, "I-I-I d-did not!"

"Sure you didnt, Stutter-McGee." Grif chuckles.

Sarge stands up straight, " Done and done. Lopez. Activate speech unit!"

Lopez makes a small static noise before saying, "Buenos das. Y la gracias da por activar mi funcin del discurso. Soy el nmero de modelo cero uno cero uno uno tres cuatro ocho ocho dos tres. Me llamo es Lopez."

"Am I the only one not understanding any of this?" Donut asks.

"Me llamo es Lopez." The robot repeats.

" Lopez, he just said Lopez! I understood that. I can speak Spanish!" Grif exclaims estatically.

"Lopez. Speak. English." Sarge orders.

"Mi procesador Ingls tiene malfunctioned. S habla solamente espaol." Lopez explains.

Sarge taps his foot, annoyed. "Lopez. I order you to speak a language we understand."

Lopez shakes his head, " Negativo."

"Well this is just dandy. Lopez. How, do, we, fix, your, speech, u, -nit?"

Violet rolls her eyes, "Talking slow isn't going to make him talk English."

" Shut it blue." Sarge mumbles. Sarge sighs, "So... blue you seem to be good at everything? You speak Spanish?"

Violet rolls her eyes, " No Habla Espeñol."

"A-Ha! You DO know how to speak spanish." Sarge exclaims.

Violet groans, throwing her head back, frustrated. "I'm gonna go sleep." She mumbles stomping away. Grif stands up straight, "Welp. Since I have to watch the blue... I will do the same." The orange soldier quickly marches after the blue team captain.


	9. Held Captive

Violet looks around the dirty room. Clothes were scattered across the floor and there were crumbs everywhere. Kind of reminded her of her old quarters when she was in project Freelancer. What could she say? She was a messy person. "Heh." Grif mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "Sorry for the mess." Violet's eyebrow raises. She takes her helmet off and looks at the soldier, "Hey Orangey, this feels like home, so don't worry about it." Violet snickers. Grif tilts his head slightly, "Really?"

"Fuck yeah man, I used to eat all of Wash-- " Violet quickly shuts up, her heart aching. Remembering her old friend made a lump grow in her throat. She shakes away her thoughts and looks to Grif. "I used to eat all of my friends Doritos. It would make my room so messy, he would always figure out it was me because my room was an ocean of Cool Ranch chips." Violet giggles at the memories.

"Haha, you sound a lot like me V." Grif smirks. "I think we'll get along pretty damn well, don't you think?"

"Yeah, for a red, you're not that bad Orangey." Violet smirks.

~~~Blue base~~~~

" As far as I'm concerned, I'm square with you." Tex mumbles, glaring at Church. Church retorts, "I saved you from a life of imprisonment. How the hell are you square with me?" Tucker and Caboose look back and forth as they argue. As if their eyes were following the words being thrown from one person to the other. Kind of like watching a game of catch. "Because I didn't kill you back at Sidewinder." Snarls Tex as she glares at her boyfriend. "You know, I don't really see how not killing somebody is the same thing as doing them a favor." Church puffs out crossing his arms.

Tex raises her gun to Church's face, " Well, if you don't appreciate it, I could just kill you right now."

Hark De Vil leans against the base as they argue. Her eyes roll with every come-back. "No you can't, I'm already dead, bitch! I guess the joke's on you!" Church yells. Caboose stomps his foot on the ground, forcing Tex and Church to turn in his direction. He whimpers, " Stop it! Stop fighting. Can't you see that you're tearing us apart? WHAT ABOUT US?"

Tex looks at him. "What about you?" She asks, disgust laced in her words.

" Miss Violet helped you too! We need her, and you owe it to her." Caboose says, his hands balled up like an angry child's.

"Well yeah, but..." Tex looks down and away from the boys.

"Yeah, but nothin'." Church mumbles. He flicks his head over at Caboose while still looking at Tex. "He's got a point."

" I did help them get the flag back." Tex retorts.

"Yeah, but you were paid to do that. Violet rescued you as a favor. She could have just let you rot in the red army prison, it wouldn't have made any difference to us." Tucker mumbles.

" Seems like you have yourself in a pickle there, aye Texas?" Devil laughs.

Tex glares daggers into the freelancer. She breaths in then let's out the air, " Fine, I'll stay here as long as it takes to help you guys win this thing. As soon as I have, I'm outta here. What do you need me to do?"

" I have no idea. If you knew how to fix a tank, I would have you do that." Tucker shrugs.

Tex sighs, "Okay..."

Caboose gasps, "You can fix Sheila?... I love you."

"Entonces la dcias "tu nos pesos ms, yo peso ms." Entonces pusieron los de nuestros cuerpos sobre la escala y fue determinado quin tena el peso ms grande. Despus de eso me llamaran Lopez la Pesado." Lopez says. Violet raises a brow at him.

"Man. First he doesn't talk at all, and now we can't get him to shut up. What's he saying?" Grif asks, tapping his foot. Violet looks at Grif, shaking her head, " Don't ask me, I don't speak spanish."

"What about you Simmons? Isn't that like a Latino name or some shit?" Grif asks the Maroon soldier.

"Simmons isn't a Spanish name, you dumbass. I'm Dutch Irish." Simmons scoffs.

Grif tilts his head, " But I thought-"

Violet bites her lip, and begins walking backwards toward the exit. Simmons growls, " You thought what?" Grif shakes his head, "Eh. Nevermind.." Donut rubs the back of his neck, "... I'm from Iowa."

Grif and Simmons spin to look at Donut and growl in unison, "No one cares!"

Violet begins to tip toe away. "Hey! Princess, where the hell you think your going?" She hears Sarge say. She turns around slowly to face him. "Oh you know... out?"

"Oh no, no, no. You aren't getting out that easily." Sarge snarls, grabbing Violets arm. Violet puffs out air, grabbing his arm twisting it in an arm lock. The Red leader yelps in pain making Grif, Donut and Simmons turn to the two. "Touch me again tin can, I dare you." Violet whispers coldly. Simmons raises his gun at Violet, Donut following Simmons' action. Grif steps in front of the guns, "Woah, Woah. Hold up guys."

"Grif, what the hell are you doing?" Simmons asks.

Violet looks at the orange soldier and then looks at his leader who is still in an arm lock. The freelancer snarls and let's him go. Sarge glares at her then begins laughing, "Well, you're a worthy opponent you dirty blue." Violet's eyebrow arches. Sarge cackles, "Trust me dirt bag, Grif won't be able to save you next time."


	10. A Week with the Enemy

Day 2: Tuesday

Simmons looks out into the distance with a sniper rifle. Grif looks around the base and claps his hands together, "Okay, Okay I got one guys." Violet and Simmons look at Grif curiously. "I spy something, that begins with..."

Simmons groans, "Dirt."

Grif looks at him, astonished,

"Damn! How did you-"

Violet sighs, drawing on the concrete base with a sharp rock. She sighs, "Well, because you did rock last time. That's all that's out here, is rock and dirt." Grif leans back on a pillar on the roof. "Yeah, this canyon sucks."

Day 3: Wednesday

"Well! Aren't you a lucky duck! You get to hang with lil' ole' me today." Donut grins, walking on the perimeter of the Red base territory. Violet follows behind him, kicking a small pebble from foot to foot. "Yeah, lucky me." Mumbles Violet. "SO! What do you wanna do Violet? Talk about cool stuff? Soap Operas, Unicorns, celebrity couples?!"

"Oh god... kill me."

Day 4: Thursday

Simmons stares out into the canyon. Violet stands by him, "So... what's your deal Red?" Simmons looks at her, "Um... you knoW..." his voice cracks a bit. Violet raises a brow. "And... What was that private? Are your balls barely dropping?" Simmons coughs, gripping his gun tighter. " I... I'm NoT..." He stutters as his voice cracks. Violets eyes widen, "Oh... my god. You're scared of women? Aren't you?" Simmons shakes his head trying to clear his throat, " I-" Violet sighs, shaking her head, "You shouldn't be scared Simmons, this is a war, there is no such thing as black and white, men and women. In war... we're just soldiers, we arent that different from each other."

Simmons looks at Violet, under his mask he grins, "Yeah... You're righT." Violet giggles when his voice cracks.

Day 5: Friday

Grif sits with Violet in his room. They both are laughing at memories they shared to each other. After the laughter died down the blue and Red soldier fell into a comfortable silence. "So... V, if you don't mind me asking why the hell are you so bad ass?" He asks suddenly. Violet chuckles, "Me? Badass?" Grif nods, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this army doesn't send bad ass captains to teams, I mean look at our Sergeant." Violet sighs with a small grin, "Yeah it... its a really long story. I was in this... system thing and they trained super hard. I wasn't the best... and if you weren't the best then you would be kicked out, or killed, etcetera. So my friend helped me be the best I could be and here I am."

Grif stares at Violet, "I wish everyone would tell stories like you tell stories. So easy and simple." Violet laughs, pushing him gently, " You really are a lazy bum. So much of a lazy bum you don't even want to follow a full blown story." Grif laughs, "Well yeah, it's not my thing. Stories are gross when they're complicated."

Violet nods, "Then I'm glad I didn't add details." She adjusts herself on the bed, leaning her head on the cement wall. Grif does the same and looks at her, "Well Violet, I'll be sad to see you go... then I'll have to try and kill you again." Violet laughs, looking at him, " Well, let's promise something Orangey, you won't kill me and I won't kill you."

"Hm... I promise."

Day 6: Saturday

Sarge paces back and forth on the roof of the base. Violet's gray/blue eyes follow Sarge back and forth. Back and forth. " What are you even doing man?" Violet asks. Sarge spins to face Violet. " keeping a vigilant eye on the horizon. Who know who is going to stroll over those hills." Violet rolls her eyes, " Always pays to keep on alert, I guess." Sarge grins, "Exactly you dirty blue. I guess your smarter than I give you credit for."

Day 7: Sunday

Violet stays by the wall inside the base. She gently bangs her head on the wall. "This. Is. Fucking. Torture." She groans as the Soap Opera, 90210, is playing in the back ground as Donut is talking about the plotline of the whole series. Violet keeps banging her head as he keeps going on and on and on with the story. Grif walks in with a smug smile. He nudges Violet and whispers, "You okay there?" Violet sighs and whimpers as Donut goes on, "No. Make it stop Grif." Grif chuckles low. He grabs her hand and sneaks her outside. "Thank god..." Violet laughs aloud. "Hey Orangey, what time is it?"

Grif shrugs, "About 20:54."

Violet takes off her mask and looks up to the sky with a frown. "What are you doing V?" Grif asks, his head tilted slightly. Violet continues looking at the sky. "Grif... you ever wonder why we're here?"

Grif's body becomes stiff, "It's one of life's greatest mysteries.." He replies.

"I miss the night sky..." Violet sighs. The orange soldier stares at her awe-fully. "I miss the moon... the stars... I remember being small and wanting to be among them but the stars were much more beautiful when they were a mystery."

"Woah, when did you become a poet?" Grif laughs.

"W-what?" Violet giggles with him.

"O' Captain. My Captain. I believe it's time you go back to your team. Don't you think?" Grif says with a small smile.

Violet looks at him surprised. "But Grif, Sarge will kill you if you let me go."

"I'll just say you beat me up or I let you run away because In to lazy to catch up with you. Just go Violet everyone but Donut is asleep so you have a free path, but... please remember our promise. I don't want to die by the hand of a badass." Grif chuckles. Violet smiles happily, "Thank you private Grif. I hope our paths with intertwine again." Violet puts on her helmet and quickly rush off toward her base. Grif sighs, "Bye Violet."


	11. Welcome Back Captain

21:00 military time... everyone is asleep. The canyon was quiet and Violet could hear her own breath and her steps as she headed to her base. She looks at the blue base. Violet heaves out a heavy sigh. She walks into the door. The base was dark besides the light that shined in from outside. Violet takes off her mask, setting it down beside the the door. She begins to take off her armor, stripping down to her gray tank top and black spandex shorts. The freelancer begins to stretch her arms. Her body felt free from the prison of her tight armor. Violet yawns low and starts to walk toward her room. A voice from behind says, " I don't think you should go in there." Violet stops in her tracks and turns to see a dark skinned man with a bright smile. "Lavernius? Is that you?" Violet asks sweetly, putting her hand on her hip. "In the flesh." Tucker chuckles. "Good to see you back V..." he looks V up and down. "Or more like good to see you in general. Damn girl, when did you get so fine." He grin smugishly. Violets eyebrow raises, " Thank you?"

"Sorry about your room V, Tex kind of took it over, but uhh... you could stay in mine if you want." Tucker chuckles, winking at her. Violet crosses her arms over her chest, she smiles mischievously, " Fine." Tucker suddenly looks flabbergasted,

"Wait, what?!" Violet shrugs And repeats, " Fine. But," she walks closer to Tucker. "I get the bed, you get the floor." She pats Lavernius' cheek. " Got it tiger?" Tucker begins to stumble on his words as she walks past him. She stops and turns, " Well, you gonna lead the way? I don't know where your room is." Tucker stutters, "R-right... this w-way." Violet let out a small giggle and followed Tucker. " For someone who is very um... out there Tucker. You're all talk, no bite." Violet grins wickedly. Tucker and Violet stop in front of the door to his room. Tucker scoffs, "Are you challenging me captain?"

Violet's eyebrow arches, "I guess so." She turns to open the door. Tucker puffs out air. As she turns the door handle, Tucker spins her around smashing his lips into hers. Violet's eyes widen. She was... not expecting that. It takes a second but Violet's eyes close as she eases into the kiss. It was sweet, everything in Violets body was telling her to back away but she couldn't. It was warm... And so right. Tucker pulls her closer to him by the waist. Tucker deepens the kiss, Violet allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue. His kiss was sweet and venomous. Something a girl could get very addicted to. He backs Violet up against the door, which pushes it open into the room. God knows they both need this, or that's what they both told themselves to make it less weird. And I believe we all know what happens next..

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Hey Tucker, we found Violet's armor by the door! We think she got back to the base, have you-" Tex walks into the room seeing Tucker and Violet in his bed. Violet looks up at her and says drowsily, "Texas, don't you fucking dare." Tex stares at New Mexico, " Cin Marie Rue- I- I just dont-" she thins her lips, shuts up and walks out of the room. Violet curses under her breath and looks at Tucker beside her. She untangles his arms from her waist. Violet gets up and puts on her clothes quickly. Tucker opens one eye, "Oh shit... we really..?" Violet nods her head and chuckles nervously, "Yeah... we really really did." Tucker laughs quietly, "Holy shit Violet. What does this mean? You know for us?"

Violet frowns, "I-I don't know Tucker.. I... look we need to.. we need to tell the others I'm back and I need to catch up on plans and everything."

Tucker returns the frown, "Um... right."

"So that's basically it... we're going to try to get that AI out of Tex's head." Church explains to Violet. Devil nods, " You know telling the reds ain't gonna do shit. She'll still fix the tank and kill everyone." Violet sighs, "I think I know a way to get it out of her head, all AIs are capable of travelling body to body by radio transition or if their powerful enough they can travel from body to body. If we can get Ome-- her AI out there isn't a complete way to destroy it."

"Well, we need to keep Tex here until we figure out how to kill it." Church says. Violet's eyes narrow, " Are you sure you want to keep her around because of the AI or do you just want to keep her around?"

" Oh I'm sorry, I don't really take that shit from a Captain who sleeps with their privates." Church growls.

Violet's eyes widen. Tucker scoffs, "Hey back off man, okay?" Violet looks at him and stays silent. She says quietly, "Look Church, you do what you need to do, Devil and I will go try to distract Tex from fixing the tank. Tucker and Caboose can keep an eye on us and radio you once she's almost done, okay?"

"Sounds great."


	12. Oh Shit

Violet walks toward Tex who is working on Sheila. Violet growls, "Hey. Texas." Tex turns to look at Devil and Violet as they rush to her. Devil chuckles evilly, "Haha, this is gonna be great." Violet balls up her fist, "What the fuck gives you the right to tell Church about Tucker and me?!" Texas stares at her friend for a bit then she shrugs carelessly then continues working on the tank, " I didn't mean to New Mexico, it just sorta slipped out." Violet's hands ball up, slightly shaking in fury. "You're a real bitch, you know?" Violet yells fiercely.

Tex glares at Violet, "Woah. Woah. Woah. You're the one who's becoming softer. Tucker, Caboose, this damn mission you've been on for years. You care about every single one. It's going to get you killed."

"You know why I care! Because they remind me of our friends!" Violet snarls.

"Oh, well if their just like your friends then are you going to abandon them like you did to Vermont or Oklahoma or Washington? You going to bail on Tucker and Caboose like you did to them!" Tex growls harshly.

Devil coughs awkwardly, stepping backwards to get out if the way of anything about to happen. Violet grabs a hold of Tex's armor plate and slams her against the side of Sheila. "Shut the fuck up Allison." She growls. Suddenly the tank starts to purr, showing she had come back to life. The machine raises her cannon and says, "Thank you for activating the M808V Main Battle Tank." Devil's eyes widen, "Oh shit, we got trouble." Violet let's go of Tex. Tex glares at V, "I already know about your guys' plan, I'm not fucking retarded New Mexico. After this I'm gone, you understand?"

Violet snarls, "Go fuck yourself Texas."

Tex jumps into the tank, ignoring her friend. " Remember what I said New. You can't be weak, you have to show that you don't care about them or else you'll lose them like you lost Carolina, Washington, Oklahoma... Vermont. And I really don't think you want to go through that again." Violet stares at Texas in despair as she watches her friend roll off in the tank. Devil straightens up, "You can always stop her Violet, you have your armor... the freelancer one."

"Just let her go... she's not worth our time.." Violet mumbles. Though in her aching heart, Cin Rue knew Tex was right... She was growing to close to the simulation soldiers, especially Tucker. If this kept going she would go through the same thing she did so long ago.

Violet and Devil rush up the hill to Caboose and Tucker. "Did you call in to Church?" Violet ask the two blues. Tucker shakes his head. New Mexico groans, "Once the Tank was fixed you were supposed to call Church to tell him." Caboose suddenly becomes very fidgety, he begins to jump slightly up and down, "Oh, oh, oh, Tucker please, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, Tucker, please-" Tucker rolls his eyes, "Yes, you can be the one who radios Church"

"Who cares who radios him. Just get it done." Violet snarls harshly. Tucker tilts his head, "V... are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replies coldly. "Now hurry it up Caboose."

"Okay!" Caboose exclaims, still very excited. " Calling Church. Come in Church. This is your close, personal friend, Private O'Malley."

All three soldiers stare at Caboose. "O'Malley? You said your name was Caboose." Tucker asks, completely confused. Violet narrows her eyes. Caboose shakes his head, "I never said that, you guys did!"

Devil says, "But you have said it. Remember?" She then says in the worst Caboose impression ever, " 'Hi! I'm Micheal J. Caboose.'"

"Yeah... and if that's not your real name, why didn't you correct us?" Violet asks, suspiciously.

"Because I didn't want to be difficult." Caboose exclaims. He then turns on the radio. "Come in Private Church. Do you copy. Soldier unit Tex has the armor vehicle situation rectified. Okay. We require verification of your... mission...ness." Caboose quickly clears his throat. "How is your progression?"

The radio replies with a two second sound of static, "Caboose! Nadie aqu est escuchando m!"

"That voice... is that Lopez?" Violet mumbles. Lopez's voice continues talking, "No mas puedo hablar espaol!"

Caboose looks at Tucker and chuckles nervously, "...He says he wants to talk to you."

Suddenly there's a huge boom. "Oh fuck." Violet sighs. "She's already there." Caboose looks through the sniper rifle to look at Red Base as they keep getting hit over and over by Shelia. Tucker crosses his arms and pouts, "Okay, I'm getting really sick of asking people what's going on through that sniper rifle." Caboose cringes slightly with every blow, "Church is getting mad at us." Tucker groans sarcastically, throwing his head back, " Ohhhhh. Well that's a nice change of pace."

"Huh... that pink girl is saying something? And yelling?" Caboose says.

"Pink girl? You mean Donut?" Violet asks, astounded. She grabs the rifle out of Caboose's hands rather harshly and looks out to the Red base. Donut then throws a grenade. It speeds through the air, straight toward the tank. Tucker follows the grenade with his eyes, "Man, that girl's got a really good arm." Violet's eyes widen, "Its going to hit-!" The grenade lands inside the tank and boom! The tank flies up into the air then crashes down. New Mexico let's out a gasp. In the distance, Lopez is running toward the tank. "Dios mo, no!" He yelled. Lopez yells out, " Tejas, Tejas!"

"Crap. Church is gonna be pissed, and now he's got a body to kick our ass." Tucker says. Violet shakes her head and begins to walk down the hill. Devil frowns and follows her. Tucker watches them go then he looks at Caboose,"Come on Caboose, let's get back to base."

"I told you, my name isn't Caboose..." Caboose snarl, his head sharply turning to Tucker. His voice gets very low and deep. "My name... is... O'Malley..."

Violet spun around to face Caboose when he says that. That was not Caboose, she concluded. Violet refrains from saying anything. She slightly touches Tucker forearm lightly, "Come on guys... let's go... It's over." She says softly. Tucker looks at Violet and goes after her as she continues down the hill.

It took awhile for Caboose, Devil, Tucker and Violet to get back to base. By the time they got there, Lopez... erm... Church was already there. Holding onto Tex's body tightly. " Necesitamos un médico" Church says. Devil itches the back of her neck, " Voy a llamar a uno inmediato"

"Wait... What? You speak spanish?" Tucker asks.

Devil ignores him, "I'm gonna go call in a medic. And New Mexico... I would put on that armor of yours, something bad is going to happen... I can feel it, you need to be prepared." Violet watches Devil walk out and calling into Blue Command. _Something bad is going to happen... I can feel it._ Zeta repeats in Violets head. _Something bad..._


	13. Ehh What's up Doc?

Tucker rushes up to Church who is still in Lopez's body, but his armor was a powder blue again. Tucker sighs and whimpers, "Hey Church, we have a problem." Church rolls his eyes, "I am not your mother, so don't come tattling to me every time one of you does something that the other one doesn't like." Tucker begins to whine, "I'm telling you, he's crazy. He keeps threatening me, and talking in a scary voice." Caboose walks up and shakes his head, "No I didn't." Tucker shudders at his appearance then grumbles sarcastically, "Oh, so you're saying you didn't threaten to cut off my head and give it to Church as a birthday present?" Caboose scoffs and says, "

You know, I think you're taking my words a little out of context."

Tucker's eyes widen, "What? What context?"

Church sighs, rolling his eyes. "Listen guys, this competition thing has got to stop, okay? I thought we'd established by now..." A new voice speaks up, " Excuse me?" Church glares at the new comer in purple armor, "

Hey pal? One second, okay? I'm in the middle of something here. Ah, I thought we'd established by now, I don't like either of you, okay? So competing for my attention, is not gonna do ya any good. Why don't you go annoy Captain Violet?" Church mumbles. Suddenly Tucker and Caboose fall silent.. A dark uncomfortable silence. " Excuse me." The purple guy says. Church groans and spins around, "Okay. Yes. Hello. Who're you?"

"Don't ever be alone." Caboose says in his deep voice.

"He's doing that thing again..." Tucker whines urgently.

"My name's DuFresne... I'm looking for a Captain Rue?... Are you Cap-"

"No, I am not Captain Violet. My name is Church. Captain Violet is in the base training. Super hard. If you need to talk to her, then you're outta luck buddy because she is not answering anyone." Church explains. Tucker looks to the ground, a big upset, "I can try and go get her for you." DuFresne nods, "Yes I believe I need to speak to your Captain." Tucker nods, "Just a second." Tucker spins around and heads into the base. New Mexico was absolutely destroying a training dummy she made herself. She was using every move she knew on it, using her enhancements on her old armor. Tucker clear his throat, "Violet?" Violet throws one more punch at the dummy and turns to face the Private. She picks up her green helmet and slides it on. " What is it Private Tucker?" She asks. "Um... some dude is here? A new dude??" Violet cracks her knuckles. "Hmph. Okay." She mumbles. She walks out, Tucker right behind her. Church looks at her, "Oh, look at that, she came out of the cave." Violet rolls her eyes pushing Church aside so she can speak to DuFresne. "So, who are you?" She asks.

"I received your call for a Medic." He says. Violet growls, "Medic... That was like three months ago!" DuFresne itches the back of his neck, nervously, he says assuringly, "I came as quickly as I could. Where's the patient?"

Violet crosses her arms over her green chest plate. Her foot taps on the ground, pointing to two tombstones behind the medic, "Well, she's about fifty yards behind you, and six feet straight down." DuFresne looks behind him and at the graves. He cringes slightly, "Oh... I'm sorry for your loss." He turns back to them.

Church sighs, saying melodramatically, "What- oh, yeah. Yeah, thanks man, it was tough but, well, what're you gonna do..." Violet rolls her eyes. Caboose exclaims, "We didn't like her very much." He puts his hand beside the left side of his mouth and attempts to whisper to the purple armored medic, "She was mean to other people." Violet shrugs then repeats, "Yep. Mean to other people." DuFrense looks over at the other grave, "Who's in the other one?" Church's shoulders go up, "That's uh, that's me. I'm in that grave." DuFresne narrows his eyes and nods slowly, "mmhm... of course."

Caboose nods, "See, uh, he, got killed by this uh, crazy runaway tank."

Tucker rolls his eyes, "Or by the idiot driving it."

"Oh yeah, and then he became, uh, this really mean ghost, and uh, took over a Mexican robot's body, uh, oh! And then we had to uh, oyathatsright, spray paint him, ah, to make him blue, and now he is alive again, and he is a bionic man. ...who ...is blue." Caboose rambles. Violet rolls her eyes, "Right, and it took us six weeks to get his Spanish setting turned off. So that was so much fun." DuFresne stares at the four like they were crazy.

"No esta completamente apagado, bendejo." Church mumbles to Violet. "Man... if only Devil was here to translate." Tucker sighs. DuFrense looks at us then asks, "Wait, so, no one here is hurt?" Violet shakes her head, "Not physically no." DuFresne 'hmphs'. "Well then let me just check you three out, and I'll be on my way."

Tucker shakes his head, "Whoa... check us out? Is this gonna be one of those things where I have to turn my head and cough?"

Violet rolls her eyes, "Don't be stupid Tucker, now let the man do his job."

DuFresne nods, "No, I'm just gonna check your vitals."

"I bet I have better vitals than you... What's a vital?" Caboose asks looking at Violet for an answer.

Violet ignores his silent call for help as DuFresne scans her over. Church shakes his head, "On your way? I don't think so, bud. Aren't you here to join our squad?"

"No, I'm just here to help out with Tex, and then assist in the canyon as needed." He replies.

Church rolls his eyes, "First of all, great job on the Tex thing. Mission accomplished. Secondly, the way that we need you to assist, is to help us kill all the reds."

Violet smacks Church on the arm, " Church, shut the fuck up. That is not what a medic does."

"Well, even if my orders didn't prohibit me from doing that, I still wouldn't. I joined the army as a conscientious objector." DuFresne explains. Violet nods in understanding. Tucker raises a brow, "A conshe- who?" Violet clears her throat, " He's a pacifist. Kinda like Desmond Doss."

"Who?" All three of them says.

Violet huffs, "Oh no. Just one of the greatest military pacifists ever. Saved 75 to 100 men? You know what. Nevermind."

"You're a thing that babies suck on... So is that Desmond guy?" Caboose asks.

"No dude, that's a pedophile." Tucker corrects him.

"Tucker, I think he means a pacifier." Church mumbles.

"Oh yeah, right. Man I was totally thinking about something else." Tucker chuckles. Violet shakes her head, hiding a smile underneath her visor. Church groans, "That's real classy, Tucker." DuFresne gets done scanning everyone, "Well, everyone here checks out. I'll come back and check on you before I leave the canyon. Can you tell me which way to the red base?" Violet shakes her head when Tucker tilts his head and asks, "Why? You said you weren't gonna fight 'em."

"I'm not. Resources are low, so I'm on loan to both armies to help whichever side needs me at the time."

Church mumbles, "Man, that is so freaking lame."

"I'm just gonna go to red base and see if they need any help." DuFresne shrugs.

Violet shakes her head and walks up to the Medic, "Well, if you're gonna go up to red base, I'd recommend putting away that little medical scanner of yours. They see you walking up carrying that thing, they're gonna shoot it right out of your hand."

Bang! The scanner was then completely shot out of his hand. Violet whips out her pistol gun, "Everyone behind cover now! Including you pacifier." Violet looks around and sees the reds not far from their base. Violet looks around and still sees the others just standing there. "I said move soldiers. Now!" She snarls. "Scatter!"


	14. Surrender!

Guns were shooting at the team as they hid behind anything that could protect then from the fire. "Okay Tucker, I need you to get up there, help Caboose shore up the defense, establish a suppressing fire, and hold that position until further notice." Church orders. Violet glares at Church, "Hey fucker, this is my team... Now Tucker do exactly what Church said." Church shakes his head, his face twisted in confusion. "I didn't even know what half of that meant." Tucker nervously chuckles. Violet glares at Tucker, "Go over to Caboose, and fire the mother fucking gun. You understand?" Tucker grins wickedly, "Ooooo, I get tingly when you talk like that to me Violet." Violet cocks her gun, while looking straight at him. Tucker let's out a fake snicker, "Look, I am not going over there."

"Look Tucker, there's no time to discuss this." Church growls.

"Sure, no time foryouto discuss it. You get to hang out here with Nancy No-Bullets shootin' the breeze. Meanwhile, I'm out there, running around, eating a machine gun sandwich." Tucker retorts. Violet sighs and says, "Tucker I promise we'll give you a cover fire."

"Covering fire? Unless that means you're gonna build a huge, bullet-proof wall between me and them, I think you need to come up with a new plan. Preferably one that involves me keeping the same quantity of blood that I have right now." Tucker puffs out.

"No problem. Oh wait wait, does the blood have to beinyour body?" Church snarls.

Violet elbows Church harshly. "Shut it." She snarls. " Now DuFresne, we need to keep you safe over here. So I'll go ov-"

Church shakes his head and says over Violet's order. "Alright you, Doc, get over there and help Caboose!" He yells over the sound of the guns. "My name isn't Doc, it's DuFresne." The medic says. "Yeah. I can't pronounce that, so from now on, your name is Doc." Church tells him. "I'm not really comfortable with that; I'm not a doctor, I'm a medic." DuFresne

admits. "What's the difference?" Church mumbles. "Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable. While they die." DuFresne explains as bullets fly into and around the rocks. Violet taps her foot impatiently. "Mental note: don't ever get shot." Tucker tells himself. Church shrugs and pats DuFresne on the shoulder, "It's settled then. Your name is now Doc." The medic's shoulders slump as he shrugs. He mumbles, defeated, "Alright, but I don't think it'll stick." Tucker scoffs with a chuckle. "Well... I don't know DuFresne, my name was Cin Rue. Now everyone calls me Violet." Violet informs him. "So yeah... I think it'll stick." Tucker agrees. "Now get over to Caboose, and help him hold that position." Church orders. Violet shakes her head, "Look, Doc should stay here and I can go over to Caboose." Church ignores her. Violet curses under her breath, balling up her fist in anger. Doc shrugs slightly and reminds Church, "I don't have a gun,I am a pacifist." Church rolls his eyes, "Well then just get over there, and yellbang bang bang."

Doc shifts in place uncomfortably, "Eh, I don't know. Even that sounds pretty aggressive." Tucker groans, "Oh come on." Doc shrugs. "Besides, I'm not supposed to get involved unless someone gets hurt." He tells them. Church grins mischievously. "Huh." He looks over at Caboose. "I see." Violet follows his gaze to Caboose and she snarls, "Church don't you dare!" Once again, he ignores her and shoots one shot. Caboose yelps in pain, beginning to hop around on one foot. "Owwie! My foot!" He cries out. Violet's eyes widen, "What the fuck Church?!" Church looks at Doc, "Well, looks like Caboose has hurt himself. Maybe you should get over there and help him, Doc." Doc mumbles, "Well you could've just asked nicely.." Violet frowns, "Okay Doc, Here's the plan to get you over there. The Reds are not gonna stop shooting so I'm gonna be your shield." Doc shakes his head and him and Tucker say in unison, "Wait? What?" Violet nods, "Trust me, I get you over there and I'll shoot the reds from that rock while you fix up Caboose."

"O-okay." Doc replies. Violet smirks, "On the count of three. One... Two..." Zeta whispers in Violet's head, Three. Violet zips out in the space between the two rocks and Zeta puts up a beautiful silvery purple shield. The bullets richocet off of the shield. Doc looks at the shield impressed, but hurries over to the other side. Violet quickly puts down the shield and rushes behind Caboose's rock. Caboose is now on the ground, cradling his foot. "It hurts..." he whines. Violet frowns sympathetically. "I know Caboose, just let Doc help you. He'll make you feel better." Violet coos softly. Caboose nods, a pout still on his lips. Suddenly the bullets stop shooting. Violet peeks over the rock and narrows her eyes. Doc nods looking down at Caboose, "I'm here Caboose, where're you hit?" Caboose keeps cradling the foot that was hit. "Ah, ow, ow, ow, my foot, my foot! The Left One? I think? Let's see, that makes an L with this thumb and..." Caboose begins to ramble. Violet shakes her head and bends down to look at Caboose's foot. Violet looks at the left foot, then the right. The right one had blood spilling of it. Violet shakes her head, "Doc it's the right one." She looks at Caboose, "This is probably gonna hurt a bit Caboose. I'm sorry." She begins to take off his boot. Caboose whimpers as his body stiffens up from the pain. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwie!" He cries. Violet's frown gets bigger, "I know Caboose. I'm sorry." Doc bends down to examine the foot. "Oh... it shot right through his pinky toe. Shot the toe clean off." Doc tells Captain Violet. Caboose's eyes widen. He cries out, "Noooooooo! My pinky toe was my favorite!" Violet cringes as guilt pinched her stomach. "I can't believe Church shot me!" He whimpers. From the background, Church yells out, "Oh don't even start Caboose!"

Violet rolls her eyes and whispers to Caboose and coos, "Don't listen to Church, he's a big ole meanie head." Ever since Tex died, Violet decided to distance herself a little from her team even though it feels like you could just crack open a cold one with them... she knew she had to be slightly cold to them. But Caboose, Violet absolutely loved him to death. She treated him as if he was a little brother. And right now he was the only one keeping her from being a completely heartless bitch. Caboose chuckles slightly. The captain looks at Doc, "So Doc what do I need to do?" Doc itches the side of his helmet in thought, "Do you know how to bandage a wound." Violet nods, "All to well." Doc hands her a bandage and looks over the toe. "Okay you bandage while I keep pressure on the wound." Doc explains. Violet shrugs, "Okay." Doc presses around the stub of a toe. Caboose's leg begins to shake in pain. "Ow!" He whines. "Caboose." Violet says sternly, yet still sympathetic. "I need you to stop moving or it's going to hurt so much more." Caboose nods weakly and stops moving. Doc reapplies the pressure. Violet then starts bandaging his foot gently so she wouldn't hurt him. It didn't take long until she was done bandaging his toe up. Violet looks at Caboose, "Why don't you stay down and rest. I'm gonna see what's up. Doc look after him, okay?" Doc shrugs, "You got it." Violet stands up straight and stares over the rock. Sarge stands out in the open and yells, "Hey blues! We are giving you a chance to surrender!"

Violet and Church quickly exchange glances. They exclaim in unison, "Surrender?"


	15. Our Terms

Violet heads back over to Church and Tucker. "They are so out of ammo." Violet mumbles. Church nods, "Yeah. There's no way they would let us surrender." Church clears his throat then yells out to the reds, "What're your terms?!" Tucker shakes his head, "Their what?" Sarge begins to whisper among his team. He then looks up and says, "Alright blues! First off! We want your flag...!" Simmons shakes his head and tells Sarge something."...to stay right where it is! Keep the flag! But wedowant our mechanized droid guy back!" Violet scoffs out a laugh, "Ooo, Church, you. Are. Busted, Amigo." Church glares at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Sarge yells out, "You may know him as Señor El Roboto!" Tucker shrugs, looking to the topaz soldier, " Well? What's it gonna be Church?"

Church growls, "Chingado, no way. I'm not giving back my body. I just got this thing."

Sarge yells out, " And don't think you can keep his nuts! Or bolts, or other mechanical parts you may have!"

Church tilts his head. " Uh, uh he's not here any more!" He yells back.

Tucker shrugs and quickly goes with it, "Yeah, he left! He was all like "Sayonara!" and then he just took off!" Violet quickly face palms. "That's not Spanish you idiot, that's French." Church mumbles. "Actually, it's Japanese you retards." Violet snarls. Church gives her a "Wait really?" Expression under his visor. And suddenly Church clicked. "Let's try this." He mumbles. He picks his head up then yells, "Hey reds! How about a medic?! Would you take a medic as a hostage?!" Violet tilts her head, "But-" Doc asks walking over to Violet's position, Caboose following him with his head held low, "A hostage? But I'm supposed to go over there." Church looks over at Caboose then at Doc, "Hey Doc. How's the patient?"

"Doing well. He seems very alert and responsive." Doc answers.

Tucker chuckles in doubt, shaking his head, " He's talking about Caboose, right?"

Violet frowns at Caboose, "How's his foot?"

"Well the toe that Church shot off has no hope of going back onto the foot." Doc informs. Church laughs, "Holy shit. I actually shot off his toe?" Violet glares at Church. Caboose whimpers low, " Rest in piece pinky toe."..."You will be avenged." He says in a deep, menacing voice. Violet's eyebrow raises. It's him. Zeta mumbles. I know. Doc shrugs, "Tell you what. Go ahead and send me over. I really don't think I can be any more help." Church smirks and looks at the Reds in the distance. "Okay! We're gonna send over our medic!" He yells to them. Church 'hmms' for second then yells, "Now what doweget!?" Violet shakes her head. "What do you mean, "Now what do we get?!" She hisses. Church looks t Violet, rolling his eyes. "You?! You're surrendering! You don't get anything except humiliation and ridicule!" They hear Simmons yell out. "We've already got that! What else do you have!?" Tucker yells. Violet looks at him with a glare. He chuckles and shrugs.

Sarge asks, "What do you want?!"

"How about if you admit that the red team sucks!?" Church offers.

The Reds begin to whisper among themselves and Sarge peeks up at the Blue team, "What if we admit that one of us sucks!?" Church looks at Tucker. Tucker shrugs, "That's enough for me." Violet narrows her eyes, "You can't be serious right? This is so unprofessional!" Church looks at Violet with an evil snicker, "But oh so fun Captain Violet." Violet crosses her arms but deep down, she knew that this surrender would definitely be worth it.

Sarge quickly nudges Grif out into the open. Grif looks behind him at Sarge with a "What the fuck?" face. Church claps his hands together. "Okay then!" He calls out. "We agree to the terms!? You first, and then we send over the medic"

Grif groans, "Do I have to?"

Violet yells out, "You sure do Orangey." Though she couldn't see it, Grif was definitely sticking his tongue out to her. Violet giggles low. Sarge growls, " Get on with it Grif!"

Grif grunts out a sigh, "I would just like to let everyone know, that I suck...!"

"And?!" Church yells out.

"And that I'm a girl...!"

"What else!?"

"And I like ribbons in my hair, and I want to kiss all the boys...!"

Meanwhile in the background Violet couldn't help but die of laughter. Tucker just stares at her, she hasn't laughed this hard in a long while. It kind of made him happy to see her so happy. Simmons yells, "Is that good enough?!?"

Church laughs, "Yeah. Okay, that's perfect." He turns to Doc. "Alright Doc, go on over."

Doc nods, "Actually mind if I have a word with your Captain for a sec?"

Church scoffs, "Go ahead." He leaves, Tucker looks at Violet you had just get over her laughing fit. He quickly follows Church. Caboose mindlessly follows Church. Violet's eyes follow them until they're out of sight. Doc waltzes up to Violet, "You know V, can I call you V?" Violet shrugs, "I don't care."

"You know, you can drop the 'I don't care' act. Can't fool me with that, no siree." Doc laughs.

"Oh... heh... okay?"

"Look I think you have an amazing knack for being a medic, when you helped me with Caboose back there you knew what to do and you followed orders, and I do need an assistant who knows the rules and can bust some heads together when needed." Doc tells her. "So you know if you're interested which I would love for you to consider, I'll be back when I have to leave the canyon. If you wanna go I'll take you... Also a little side note, you get paid half as much as the ordinary soldier."

Violet blinks at him. Silent. She coughs slightly, "Oh. Well... I um.. am honored. But I will need to think about it. I need to make sure these guys can function without me... if I do go..." She itches the back of her neck nervously. Doc grins, "Great! See you later Captain Rue." Violet watches him go off to the Reds. _She looks to the ground. Violet the Medic, sounds pretty good, dontcha think New- Ahem- Violet?_ Zeta chuckles to her Freelancer. Violet shrugs, **I guess... come on Zeta, we have work to do.**


End file.
